


Sex Kills Nightmares

by drdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Dreams, Dreams, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Supernatural Writing Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Dean is having dreams that are starting to get to him. He decides to go out to a bar to pick someone up so he won't sleep alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was done for @torn-and-frayed Songs of Supernatural Challenge - Season 3. My song was Creedence Clearwater Revival - Run Through the Jungle. Thank you to my amazing betas @thorne93 and @wevegotworktodo!

He’s running again. Always running. It doesn’t look like any forest in America. It looks like a tropical jungle, like what his dad always talked about how it was in Vietnam. He looks over his shoulder, and doesn’t see anything, but he KNOWS that he has to keep running.

Dean wakes with a start. It’s not exactly it's a nightmare per say, but those deams always disorientate him. Something always feels wrong when he wakes up, and he can never quite figure out what he’s running _from_.

The seventh night in a row he has the same dream he decides that he is going to do something about it. Tonight he’s not going to sleep alone.

~~~~~~

You’re out at a bar. It had been a shitty day and you didn’t want to go home, so you went out drinking. You’re sticking to beer, you don’t want to get completely smashed. The bar was pretty empty, it’s still early, but after happy hour ended you couldn’t force yourself to leave.

The bell over the door rang as someone walks into the bar. He walks up to the seat next to you and sits down. “I’ll have a beer and get this lovely lady another of whatever she’s drinking.” He tells the bartender.

“You don’t have to do that,” you say as you turn to look at him. As soon as you see him, you change your mind, this gorgeous specimen of a man could buy you drinks all night long.

“Course I did sweetheart.” He winks at you. “A pretty thing like yourself should never have to pay for her own drinks. Or drink alone.”

“Thank you…” You tilt your head towards him.

“Dean.” He smiles, and reaches out to shake your hand.

His hand feels warm and his handshake is firm. “Thank you Dean. I’m y/n. So what brings you out here this lovely evening?”

“Just needed to get out of the house for a bit.”

“Me too.” You nod your head in agreement.

You flirt back and forth for a good two beers worth of conversation.

“It’s getting late, I really should eat something.”

Dean smiles and waves the bartender over. “Any way we can get a food menu over here?”

“Sure thing, boss,” the barkeep said as he hands over two menus. “May I suggest the nachos, they are huge and more than enough food for two people. Plus it goes great with the beer.”

You smile. “That sounds like a great idea, what do you think Dean?”

“One order of nachos please and another round of beer my good man,” Dean requested as he hands the menu back without even looking at it.

“I love Mexican food, it's my favorite.”

“Even dive bar Mexican, that is a pizza and wings kinda place?”

“Even that! Even Taco Bell Mexican!”

“Ugh now I’m hungry.”

You laugh, “Well it's a good thing that we ordered food!”

“Yaeh it is. Good call on food.”

“Please, I can always eat. Food is life.”

“Cheers to that sweetheart.” He raises his beer bottle to you and you lift yours up, clinking your bottles together before each taking a sip.

As the nachos came Dean upps his flirting game. At first he would ‘accidentally’ bump into your hand or arm while reaching for more nachos. But by the time you had both polished them off, his one arm was around your shoulder and his other hand was holding yours rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of your hand.

“Why don’t you say we get out of here? Maybe go some place quieter?”

You had never picked a guy up at a bar before, but you thought that a night with Dean might be just the way to make your day better. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s get out of here. Did you drive? I don’t think I should really be behind the wheel right now.” You didn’t have a ton to drink, but you knew you weren’t sober.

“Ya I drove. Let me just settle the tab and we can get out of here.” Dean gets the attention of the bartender and paid for all of your drinks, his drinks and the food.

As he walks you out to his car with his arm around your waist he asks “So, your place or mine?”

“Um, well mine is not too far.” You pray internally that you had left it clean enough to bring a guest into your bedroom.

He opens the passenger door to a beautiful big black classic muscle car and helped you in. “Perfect, just tell me where to go.”

“Your car is beautiful, Dean!” You compliment as you pet the leather seats and the dashboard.

“Thanks, she’s my baby.”

“I can see why, I’ve never been in a classic car before.”

Dean smiles at you as he revved the engine. “Well sweetheart you are in for a real treat.”

You squeal in delight as he took off.

~~~~~~

When you get home, Dean’s lips crash into yours and never leave. You’re able to navigate from the front door to the bedroom by memory as a trail of clothing is left in your wake. By the time the back of your knees hits the bed you are only in your underwear, and Dean is only in his jeans with the belt and buttons undone. Dean grabs a condom out of his pocket before divesting himself of not only the jeans, but his boxers too. You grab his tight ass as he flexes it under your grip. He removes your underwear as you both crawl up the bed.

His fingers brush up against your folds before sinking into you. “Fuck,” he moans against your lips, “You’re so wet.”

As Dean repeatedly hits your g-spot you threw your head back and cried out. “More Dean! Don’t stop!”

Dean latches his mouth to your neck as he works you through an orgasm with his talented fingers. When you start to relax as you come down from your high, he pulls back to put on a condom. Wiping his drenched fingers on his cock first, he rolls on the condom before slipping slowly into you. “Fuck sweetheart! You feel so good!” He gently moves in and out of you.

“Dean! Please! Harder!” You’re already on edge from your last orgasim and you just want more. At the slow pace Dean is going you knew that you would never be able to get there.

Dean grants your request picking up the pace and the intensity. Soon you’re both toppling over the edge with each other's names on your lips.

After cleaning up, you spoon up against Dean under the covers. “Stay.”

He kisses the back of your head and held on tighter. “Of course, sweetheart.”

~~~~~~

Dean woke up the next morning with you still in his arms. For the first time in a week he didn’t have the dream. Maybe he wasn’t running _from_ something as much as he was running _to_ something. You felt good in his arms and he decided that he wanted to keep you there. For as many nights as you would let him.


End file.
